You're Crazy
by NejixHyuuga
Summary: Tenten loved Neji, a group of Neji's Fan Girls messes with Neji, making Tenten feel a bit jealous. What would Neji do if Tenten said the three words, "I love you." To him?


Part 1

Tenten always liked Neji, even when he yells at him, she'll think, "Damn, he's so hot when he yells at me." When they train, she'll look at him for awhile before giggling. When he turns his back towards her, she'll think, "Whoa. Nice hair." When he's drinking water, she'll think, "That's sexy." Anyways, whatever Neji does, Tenten would think of something to say about it and giggles.

Sometimes Neji would think she has mental problems, but kept that option to himself. He never showed affection to anyone. He didn't know how to treat girls, but girls would fall for him. He's like a girl-magnet. Everywhere he goes, a group of girls would follow him.

Tenten thinks thats cute. A group of girls chasing after Neji, and Neji running away from them. Neji would never run away, but the girls are innocent, except for the fact that they're bothering Neji. She laughed and thought, "I'm going to be his super ... woman and save him."

She ran towards Neji, and between the freaky fan girls with weird hair, thinking that it's the style. Others would look totally ugly, or too much make-up, or too much meat, or too little meat. Tenten spread out her arms between Neji and the fan girls, facing the fan girls. Neji turned around to see Tenten and sighed.

"Okay, I know you all have better things to do then chasing after a **guy**." Tenten said. After she said the word, 'a guy.' Tenten had a flashback.

_flashback_

Tenten, Lee, and Neji were practicing at their training grounds. Tenten walked over to Lee and said, "Why do you want to beat Neji?" He had flames in his eyes and say, "Because! He's strong!:" Tenten sighed and said, "Yes, but he's just a guy, there's stronger people then him."

Lee and Neji turned over to Tenten for calling Neji 'a guy'. "I'm not just a guy, Tenten. I'm **Hyuuga** Neji." Tenten laughed and said, "Don't be cocky, Neji."

_End of flashback_

Tenten giggled, Neji hated being called, 'a guy'. It didn't sound ... superior or strong. It sounds more of a normal villager selling apples. Tenten was sent out of her own little world into the real world.

"What do you have to do with Neji-kun?!" The girl with too much make-up said. "Who are **you, **I know that you don't have anything to do with Neji." The girl flicked her long pink [not Sakura and said, "I'm the president of Neji's Fan Club." Tenten widen her eyes and said, "Whoa, I didn't think people would waste time for a guy."

Neji kicked her leg and walked back three steps. He was scared that if the girls were too close to him, he'll have to attack.

"How dare you call Neji-kun, a 'guy'. He's more than that! He's a **Hyuuga.**" The too skinny girl said. Neji leaned and said softly near Tenten's ear, "Exactly." Tenten turned over alittle bit to see Neji's face right next to hers. She blushed and said. "Haha. Besides that, I seriously don't know why you're chasing him."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The too much meat girl said. "Excuse me? Do you want a challenge?" Tenten said. "I bet you, you're nothing to him." Tenten looked at Neji who was looking at something else. "I'm his partner. We've been in a team since we were twelve or thirteen." [they're sixteen or seventeen

"So, that doesn't mean anything." The girl with the weirdest hair said. Tenten mocked her and said, "So, that doesn't mean anything. Yes it does mean something. I've known him longer than you bitches." Neji looked at Tenten when she said that.

"So, we started the Neji Fan Club when he turned into a genin, whatever that is." The girl with alot of make-up said. She flicked her hair again. "Ha, you don't even know what a genin is. How do you expect to be Neji's girl if you don't know anything about being a ninja." Tenten said.

The girl flicked her hair into Tenten's face. "YOU WHORE!" Tenten yelled. She glanced over at Neji, who wasn't there. "Bet you can't flick your hair like me." The girl said.

"That's stupid." Tenten yelled. She walked away from the fan club. "Man, they should change it to the freaky club." Tenten said. Tenten walked around in circles and circles, but she couldn't find Neji. "Where'd he go?"

She started walking home, that night she laid on her bed and asked herself, "Am I that jealous of that freak?" She wanted pretty hair like the pink-haired girl. Every girl being a ninja now has pretty hair and eyes. Sakura has her pink hair, and green eyes. Ino has her blond hair, and blue eyes. Hinata has her dark blue hair, and white eyes. Temari has blond hair and dark dark blue eyes, almost black. Each and every one of them has a guy.

Sakura with Sasuke

Hinata with Naruto

Temari with Shikamaru

Ino with Kiba [ LOL. I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anyone else, since Shikamaru is taken.

Tenten sighed, is she the only one left that doesn't have a boyfriend? She couldn't possibly ask Neji, that would be weird, and she knew very well that Neji would never ask her. She sighed again.

The next day, she didn't feel like training, to see Neji, and being more confused of what to do. She also didn't want to see all the girls chasing after him, and having to pick fights with them.

Each day, she didn't feel like training and that made Neji mad. He didn't have someone to train with. Lee and Gai-sensei trains with each other, and Neji would never want to join in. He thinks they're 'the people from the outer world.' Tenten would always laugh when Neji says that.

He walked to her house to see what was up. He knocked on her house and waited. Tenten lived alone ever since she was fourteen. She didn't like her father, and her mother was like Neji on missions, naggy.

Tenten heard the knock and wondered who it could be. "Coming!" She yelled. She ran downstairs to open the door. As she opened the door, she wanted to slam the door closed. She didn't even put her hair in buns because she didn't think it would be someone important.

"Um.. Good morning, Tenten." Neji said, looking at Tenten, who was changed into her regular clothes, but her hair was down to her shoulders. No, longer. Neji never saw Tenten without her buns. If Tenten wore something else rather then her normal clothes, he wouldn't recognize her.

Tenten looked at him. No, not look, but stare. "Neji -" "OMG! I finally found you!" The girl with alot of make-up said, behind Neji. Neji turned around and ran into the house. Tenten closed her eyes and slammed the door closed.

She wanted privacy, she's planning on telling him TODAY. He sat on the couch and said, "Why didn't you go to training?" Tenten shrugged and said, "I don't feel like it." Neji looked at her and said, "What are you talking about, you're always training, no matter what." Tenten shrugged and sat on the other couch, across from him.

"I don't know, Neji." Tenten said with a sigh. This was harder than she thought. She stood up again and looked at him right in the silver eyes and said, "I love you, Neji." Neji looked at her and said, "You're crazy." Tenten looked at him for awhile being knowing that she was rejected.

She ran into her room and slammed the door shut and locked it. She jumped on her bed and started crying on her pillow. Her hair scattered everywhere, in all sorts of directions, but she didn't care.

In ten minutes, when she was alittle calm. She heard a noise, she grabbed the kunai from the table next to her bed, sat up, and turned towards the noise. "What are you doing here." Tenten said coldly.

Neji walked closer and said, "Locked doors is nothing to me." Tenten was still sitting on her bed and her hair made her look like a freak. "Get out of my room!" Neji shook his head and said, "Seriously, I think you are crazy. Is anything wrong with your brain?"

Tenten wanted to cry even more, but Neji was there, and she didn't want to do that in front of him. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, DAMNIT!" she yelled. Neji stepped back afew more steps and said, "Calm down, first."

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY BRAIN! AND JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." Tenten yelled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was both mad and sad. Neji walked closer and Tenten held her kunai up. Neji sat on the bed and said, "Just making sure you're not crazy, but I still think you're crazy."

Tenten tried to kick him off the bed, but he didn't even move. "Why do you keep on saying I'm crazy?!" Tenten yelled. "Because, why do you like me, I'm not ..." Neji trailed off. He couldn't think of any better thing to say.

He leaned closer to her, and said, "I think I'm crazy." Tenten looked at him, for one, because Neji said that he was crazy, two, he's never this close to her. They were almost three inches apart. Tenten froze.

"In love." Neji said, he shivered alittle when he said the word love. He leaned an inch closer and said. "With you." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

He moved to make her back onto the bed. He placed his hands on both sides of her head, on the pillow that Tenten was laying on. His legs on both side of her legs. He was on top of her, but their bodies wasn't touching. Neji looked at her, and Tenten looked at him with really wide eyes. She heard the knock on her window, with the curtains wide open for the public to see.

The girl with long hair looked at Neji in shocked and looked at Tenten with evil eyes. Neji looked at her and kissed Tenten again. After awhile, he got off the bed and closed the curtains, leaving the fan girl with wide eyes.

Neji laid on the bed, under the sheets with Tenten and cuddled Tenten in his arms like she was his teddy bear. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart pound fast. "Calm down, Neji." Tenten said.

He looked at her and said, "How?" Tenten shrugged and said, "Man, you're crazy." Neji smiled and said, "You're crazy, thinking I'm crazy." Tenten broke out of his arms to look at him. Her pillow matched with Neji's eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. He putted his arms around her waist, and kissed her back.

They rolled over, leaving Tenten's back onto the bed, and Neji on her. Neji released the kiss and said, "You're crazy." Tenten took his head and kissed him again.

* * *

Yeah .. I did this in one hour, it just came in my head. So... reviews? 


End file.
